Finding a Happy Medium
by pinkluver93
Summary: "Now this...is a good end to a day." MordecaiXBenson


"Alright guys, take your seats." The woman wearing a suit and glasses instructed as she sat in the chair that was in the middle of a chair circle.

Everyone took a seat in each chair inside the room, including a content Benson. They waited while the woman, Ms. Leslie, wrote something down on her notepad.

Sunday night meant Anger management night. It was the same ol' thing every week. Ms. Leslie would go around the circle asking everyone how their week went, if their tempers are more controlled than the past week, if they're finding a happy medium, all that jazz.

Benson placed a hand on his face, looking bored. He'd been going to the meetings for about two months and it wasn't drastically changing him or anything. He was still the feistiest gumball machine that ever lived.

_My week sucks, what else is there to say? Well, except for...Friday...with _**Mordecai **_of all people-_

"Okay, let's start with Bernie. How were you this week, Bernie?"

Benson immediately tuned everyone out and entered his mind again. He made it clear to Ms. Leslie that he wanted to be last to talk in the circle so he could 'gather his thoughts'. He pulled out a picture of him and Mordecai..

And he gathered his thoughts indeed..

_"C'mon Benson.." Mordecai pulled his hand. "It's this way."_

_They had taken the cart to go camping, and Mordecai was showing him his 'secret' camping spot._

_Benson read a sign. "Restricted? If someone catches us, you're deader than disco, Mordecai!"_

_"Chillax, dude, me and Rigby camp out here all the time and we've never got into trouble."_

_Mordecai still continued to hold Benson's hand as they walked into the special spot. Benson couldn't help but blush._

_Mordecai pushed some trees aside and pointed outwards. "Check it."_

_Benson looked out and saw nothing but...true greatness. The waterfalls, the crystal clear water, the greenest trees.._

_"Wow. It's like looking out a Hawaiian hotel window."_

_"Yeah," Mordecai went next to him. "But even better. We don't have to deal with all the annoying tourists asking you which trees have maple syrup."_

_They started walking out to a spot underneath the tree where they'd laid a big comfy towel out and they sat down on it._

_Mordecai opened up the picnic basket, pulling out three bags of chips and a couple cans of dip. "Ah yeah, chip dinner!"_

_"What is it with you two and all the junk food? It's just gonna end up killing you guys one day!" Benson said._

_Mordecai simply chuckled. "Dude, quit bein' an old man. It's good stuff! Didn't you have your share of chips 'n' dip back in the dinosaur days?"_

_Benson crossed his arms, looking displeased. "Ha ha." He looked around at all the nature, truly a sight for any eyes. "This is...suprisingly breathtaking."_

_"Yeah, camping does that. Seems like it's helping your mood too."_

_"My mood?" Benson glared at Mordecai. "My mood's PERFECTLY fine most of the time."_

_"Hm, hm. Keyword 'most of the time'."_

_"Mordecai, that's four words.." Benson was clearly irritated by the whole thing, and Mordecai could read him clear as glass._

_"See?" Mordecai replied. "Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk, Benson, but I mean, you don't have to make a big deal out of everything."_

_"I'm not making-" He stopped, facepalming himself. "Okay, I'm sorry. I can't help it. Everytime I see you jokers slacking off, I just wanna throw myself off a cliff."_

_"I know I know, but now we're not at work, it's just two dudes enjoying the serenity of nature."_

_Benson lie down on the towel, looking up a the sky. Mordecai did the same, laying a bit close to him._

_It was silent for a bit until Benson turned to Mordecai._

_"Say Mordecai, if this spot is so secret, how come you wanted me to see it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well I mean.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I always thought you...kinda hated me and all."_

_Mordecai smiled. "Dude, I never hated you. I mean, you're my boss and you get me peeved sometimes, but I don't wanna hunt you down or anything."_

_Benson half-smiled. "Well, I guess that's good to know."_

_"Plus, I..I kinda wanted to do something nice for you. You just seemed like one of those dudes that would do anything for the peace and quiet of the outdoors."_

_Benson smiled. He kinda read my mind..like he always seems to do.._

_He sat up. "Yeah, you're right. But I think too much of it might cause me to fall asleep." He looked at Mordecai. "What else do you do while you're up here?"_

_Mordecai smiled. "Glad you asked."_

_The sun hadn't set yet, so they decided to do a series of things: birdwatching, hiking, catching frogs in the swamp, scaring deer, and finally watching the sunset._

_Later, the two set up a campfire and roasted marshmallows right outside their tent. _

_Benson sighed happily. "Now this...is a good end to a day."_

_"Camping's totally cool, isn't it?" Mordecai asked, smiling._

_"Uh yeah, yeah. Camping is...cool." Benson and Mordecai both knew he wasn't used to that 'cool dude' lingo. Mordecai chuckled anyway._

_They looked up at the stars. Mordecai pointed to the brightest one close to the moon._

_"I think that's the star you make a wish on."_

_"Yeah right." Benson put a his head on his hand. "They never come true."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Because..." He looked up at it. "I've been wishing on that star for years."_

_Mordecai thought for a second. "Wait. Did you say your wishes out loud?"_

_"Yeah," Benson replied, furrowing an eyebrow. "That's what you're supposed to do."_

_"No no Benson, you gotta wish silently, like you do with birthday candles."_

_Benson rolled his eyes. "Even then, it's just impossible. My wishes never came true."_

_"It doesn't hurt to try again, Benson." They looked up. "That star seems pretty bright tonight. It's probably craving your wish right now."_

_Benson sighed. "Okay. How do you do it?"_

_"First, you gotta hold the other person's hand that's wishing along with you." Mordecai reached his wing out to Benson._

_Benson took the soft plushy hand into his own hand._

_"We look at the star together."_

_They looked up at the star._

_"Now we close our eyes...and we both mentally make our wishes. Starting...now."_

_Once Benson started to make his wish, he seemed to enter another world. It was like his mind was making his wish into a fantasy. He continued to keep his eyes closed..watching the mystery unfold.._

_"Okay, Benson, did you make your wish?"_

_Benson lie down, eyes still closed and eyes smiling wide._

_"Benson? Dude, did you make your wish?"_

_He shook Benson. As he shook him, his smile got bigger by the second._

_Mordecai smiled and chuckled a bit. "Benson, I think you're having too much fun there. Benson? Benson?"_

"Benson!"

"Huh?" Benson was pulled out of his mind, and he was now back in that boring anger management room, all wandering eyes on him.

"It's your turn, Benson." Ms. Leslie asked, tapping her clipboard with her pen. "How was your week? Was it better than last week?"

Benson sat up in his seat, smiling wide.

"It sure was, Ms. Leslie, WAY better. But..my story's gonna take a little while."

She smiled. "We've got the time."


End file.
